1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power supply has an opening at one side of its housing for dissipating heat from the power module into the computer enclosure. However, insects may enter into the computer enclosure from the ventilation hole, and then enter into the housing of the power supply via the opening, which may result in a short circuit in the power module of the power supply.
Therefore, an improved computer enclosure is desired to overcome the above described shortcoming.